The present invention relates to an improved water vending system for automatic dispensing of purified water from a vending machine. The vending system uses reverse osmosis as the main method of improving the quality of water.
Water filtering systems using reverse osmosis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,676; 4,391,712 and 4,414,113. Use of ultraviolet light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,716. Drip collection systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,224 and 3,976,225. Systems measuring the purity of water are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,282; 3,221,859, and 3,856,676. Some of these patents also disclose coin activated mechanisms as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,671.